


Memories of Flowers

by mitzi_uwu_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flashback, Flowey’s beginnings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzi_uwu_trash/pseuds/mitzi_uwu_trash
Summary: When Flowey first wakes up, he remembers what happened to him before he died.Major Character Death because this is a retelling of Asriel and Chara’s incident on the surface with their plan.





	Memories of Flowers

Asriel opened his eyes, surrounded by many golden flowers in a garden. He looked down at his body, expecting his paws, only to see leaves. He saw the garden in more detail, realizing it is where his father dwelled. A throne covered in a cloth and one out in the open rested in the room. Stained glass windows dotted the walls. This was the same place he had played with Chara many days. Chara… that name… then it all came flashing back.

“We just have to get six… And we’ll do it together, right?”

These words exited Asriel’s mouth as Chara’s breath left their mouth for the final time. A vibrant red heart, the soul, hovered in front of their body. Chara… they were dead… Asriel took their soul. Six. Six souls, then all the pain would be over… Chara’s mind and his fused as his body surged with godlike power. His horns grew as his body more closely resembled Asgore’s physique. His eye color inverted due to the sheer power of the determination of a human soul. He turned to his parents, picked up Chara’s corpse, and silently walked out of their home near the castle. Despite the short distance from New Home to the Barrier, the sheer importance of this quest and the death of his sibling made each step on the path arduous. The dim light of the barrier reflected in Asriel’s strange eyes. It almost blinded him. With Chara’s dead body in his arms, he took a step past the barrier, a step no other monster could take. It was a step Asriel never wanted to take like this, but this was necessary.

The light of the earthly sun blinded Asriel even further than the barrier. Bright green grass swayed gently in the breeze and tossed around Asriel’s long fur. The grass felt soft with each step, but the actions he had to take soured the bliss on the surface. For around an hour, only animals and plants accompanied the lonely and grieving Asriel. The surface was so peaceful it seemed. Why were monsters so afraid of humans? Why had they warred if this is what their world was like: serene and peaceful?

Asriel reached the human village with Chara grasped tightly in his tired arms. He silently walked among the people, wishing to bury Chara before completing the plan. The humans looked out at the hideous goat monster. The freak had the corpse of a child in its arms. Its eyes were black, like those of a demon. It surely schemed to kill the rest of the village. Why else would it come with a child’s limp body in its arms? What a horrible beast! The people grabbed their knives, swords, crossbows, and pitchforks.

“Freak! Monster! Demon! Get away! You’ll kill us! Feral beast from Hell!”

The humans were cruel to Asriel as they wounded his body. This isn’t how he wanted to die. Despite the powerful bond between both souls, he felt weak. He felt a loud voice, the voice of his sibling, screaming along with the humans.

“Kill them! I don’t want to die for nothing! What are you doing?!”

He froze. He couldn’t hurt them. He felt the intense urge to, but they would surely kill him if he did. He tried to bury Chara’s body only to feel the searing pain of a knife to his cheek. He ran through the grass back to the barrier. His body bled determination and fizzled into dust as he trudged into the garden. Toriel and Asgore saw the mutilated monster that had been their son and the corpse of their adoptive child beginning to rot. Asriel stared back into the eyes of his parents with a hopeless expression. He collapsed and bled his determination and dust into the flowers. Soon, nothing but empty clothing and Chara’s corpse remained. Everything faded to darkness. The humans had won yet again.

Those memories for Asriel should have felt traumatic. He had died and been dragged back into life. He felt almost nothing. He couldn’t feel any sympathy for the loss his parents endured after all that. He just felt… empty, as if the notion of social relation had been stripped away from him in this peculiar undead state. Behind him, he heard the footsteps of another monster. A yellow lizard monster took a trowel and dug him out of the garden. Next thing he knew, he found himself in a dark, moldy laboratory for testing. He shut his plant eyes, hoping they would never open up again.


End file.
